


Podejrzenia

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, brak bety, wspomniana Grace
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny krzyczy, a Steve nie wie o co chodzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podejrzenia

Steve siedział na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, kiedy do domu wpadł Danny.

— Jak mogłeś?! — krzyknął.

McGarrett spokojnie wyłączył odbiornik i spojrzał na swojego partnera.

— Co zrobiłem tym razem? — spytał ze spokojem.

— Jak mogłeś napuścić na mnie moją własną córkę? — Williams chodził po pokoju, chcąc się uspokoić.

— Grace? — zdziwił się. — Do niczego jej nie namawiałem.

Danny zatrzymał się nagle i spojrzał na niego z odrobinę mniejszą złością.

— Nie? Nie?!

— Nie — odparł Steve i podszedł do partnera. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co cię tak zdenerwowało?

Williams westchnął głośno.

— Będziesz się śmiać.

— Prawdopodobnie — zgodził się McGarrett.

— Chciała wcisnąć we mnie ananasa.

Steve wybuchnął śmiechem.

 


End file.
